Enitce sequel to Captivate
by beachbooksboys
Summary: This is what I want to happen after Captivate!
1. The Voice

Entice Book

By: beachbooksboys

_**This is my first fanfiction book so please comment about things you liked and things you didn't! **_

_**Chapter One:**_

I almost didn't recognize myself; the person staring back at me in bedroom mirror wasn't me. It couldn't be she was too beautiful. My hair had been curled with a curling iron, until every lock of hair was placed delicately over my shoulder. My eyes looked so inviting, which matched my sexy ruby red lips. Issie and Cassidy were staring at me admiring there work.

"Wow" Issie breathed "You look so beautiful. If Nick were here he wouldn't be able to keep his hand off of you"

Nick was my boyfriend, but he died trying to save me from one of the pixies we trapped in a mansion surrounded by iron. Pixies can't stand iron so Nick, Issie, Grandma Betty, Devyn and I trapped all the evil pixies that my biological father, the pixie king, was controlling so that they would stop kidnapping teenage boys and draining them of their blood. But the thing is, Nick didn't really die. He was just minutes away from death when a Valkyrie came and said that she was taking him away to Vahalla to become a warrior for their army.

It was at that moment that realization finally hit me; Nick wasn't here to take me to the winter ball like he promised. I felt a sudden emptiness inside. I lowered my head so that Is and Cassidy wouldn't see that the night had gotten to me.

Is immediately realized what she had done and slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Oh Zara honey Nick was going to take you tonight wasn't he! I'm so sorry sweetie." She looked almost as sad as I felt. Before I could even comment she had me in a giant hug. I started crying, right as Devyn walked in to the room.

"Everyone ready to-, Zara what's wrong?" he asked with concern written all over his face. You could see by just looking at him that realization was dawning on him.

"Zara, we don't have to go if it is going to make you miserable." He looked like he really meant it, but I could see that he really wanted to go.

I remember when nock asked me to go, I had been counting down the days until I got to see him is his tux

"No Dev, I don't want to ruin your night just because I start got emotional over nothing. Besides I know how much you want to dance with Is" I smiled to try and show them that I was okay, but the smile didn't really reach my eyes.

"If you're sure" he said cautiously.

"I am" I said in the firmest voice that I could summon.

"All right, Dev get you cute but out of her while we fix Zara's makeup, we will meet you in the car" Is ordered in her firm commando voice.

Devyn smiled and left the room. As soon as my makeup was re-applied we made our way to the car. We were on our way out the door when Issie pulled me aside and hugged me one last time.

"You know you can tell me anything right. I mean I know I'm the human out of all of us but I really am here for you when you're ready to talk." She said with a motherly smile on her face.

"I know Is, and I'm starting to think being human isn't that bad. If we were all human Nick would be here right now instead of being held against his will in some made up fairytale war zone" I said thoughtfully, though it came out a bit bitter.

"We're going to get him you know that right Zara honey?" she said trying to make me feel better. I nodded to reassure her that I was okay. She smiled and gave me one last quick squeeze before we walked into the cold night. I closed the front door shut and all I could think about was when I would get to be in Nick's arms again. When I would be able to fall asleep into his chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat. The spidery feeling all of a sudden consumed my body. Then I heard a voice.

_**Never…**_

I whipped around staring into the woods trying to find whoever was in my mind. I had never heard of a creature that could do that. All of a sudden my cell phone rang from inside my mini clutch purse. I checked the caller ID. It was Astley. Asltey was the pixie that I let turn me, so that I could be strong enough to travel to Vahalla and save Nick. But there was a catch, Astley was a pixie king. So when he kissed me, I automatically became his pixie queen. I didn't really know what that fully meant until I answered my cell.

"Who said that in you mind?" he asked frantically.

"What, do you mean" I asked completely perplexed by his question.

"Who said the word 'never' in you head?"

"How did you know about that?" I asked completely dumbfound

"I am on my way over do not move!"

He hung up before I could ask anymore questions. How did Astley know that someone was in my head, and why was he so worried? I mean don't get me wrong I was terrified too but everything was all too weird. I saw Issie's mouth moving, but blood was pounding in my ears so I couldn't hear what she was saying. The last thing I saw was Astley flying above me before I fainted.


	2. Nick?

I know it has been a while but I have been in a rotten mood for some reason and didn't want for that to reflect in my story but I have posted a longer chapter today to make up for it! My next chapter should be posted Thursday.

Chapter two

_I was staring right at Nick. He was wearing what looked to me like prison clothes, an orange and white jumpsuit. His hair was tousled in a way that made my heart throb. I called out to him._

"_Nick!" I yelled with desperation in my voice. But he just stared right through me. It was almost like he couldn't see me. I decided to try again._

"_Nick, it's me Zara." I said as I started to walk towards him._

"_Zara stop, you can't come close to me" he said with no emotion or expression on his face or in his voice. He looked down, almost as soon as our eyes connected._

"_What, why not" I said with rage slipping into my voice. I had just found him again and now he wouldn't let me come close to him? He had to be joking… right? He finally looked up, but had disgust written all over his face. _

"_Because, I don't trust pixies" he spat. I gasped._

_This couldn't be happening, everyone told me there was a chance but I never thought Nick would stoop so low. I thought I meant more to him. I slowly staggered back looking behind me for something to support me; I didn't trust my knees to hold me up after what I had just heard. I backed into a wall and sank down and started to cry. This couldn't be happening. All of a sudden the walls started to close in around me. I started running forward, towards where Nick had been but he had disappeared. I called out to him._

"_Nick please help! Please it's me Zara, nothing has changed. I did this for you, for us!" I begged. Then I felt a presence behind me. I spun around so fast that it made my head spin and I fell down again. I looked up and saw Nick._

"_That's where your wrong pixie. Everything has changed." He suddenly had a bow in his hand and I watched as he pulled an arrow from the quiver strapped to his back. I watched as he pulled the bow string back and released._

"_No!" I screamed. But it was too late the bow had plunged into my heart. I was consumed with darkness that I fought off._

"_This can't be happening, I love you" I whispered. All of a sudden I felt a presence in my thoughts. I don't know how to explain in but it felt like someone was inside my head. Then I heard; _

_**Don't worry your majesty it isn't happening, well not yet at least**_

_I gasped and looked around. The voice was in my head again, I tried to yell and demand and answer but I heard another familiar voice._

"_Zara, please my queen, wake up!" It was Astley. I looked around to try and find him but he wasn't there. I could hear someone crying._

"_Astley what's happening I though pixies didn't get sick or pass out or anything" It was Issie, and what did she mean pass out. Did that mean this was all a dream? It was just then that I was rushed back to reality._

I bolted up with a gasp. I looked around and found myself in the Issie's den. I saw Astley, Devyn, Issie and Cassidy. Relief flooding all of their faces.

"Zara what happened to you?" It was Devyn who spoke up first in a strained voice.

I gasped again remembering everything that happened. The voice, me passing out, and the dream. Probably the only thing I wanted to forget. I saw Astley inching closer to me obviously concerned. I had almost forgotten that he could feel my spiritual energy. He probably had to use a lot of self control not to freak out right now, because I was feeling a lot of different and confusing things. Sad because of the dream, but really angry about the voice or I guess now I know it's a person who keeps coming into my mind.

"Zara we can only help you if you tell us what's going on" He said, voice filled with support.

"Astley if I told you guys the whole story we would miss the winter ball and there is no way I am ruining our night. I promise I will explain after" I said trying to evade the subject.

"Zara do you really think that we're still going to the ball. You just passed out mumbling something about a voice while you where UNCOUNSIOUS! You're a pixie, that shouldn't be happening" she all but yelled in a tone that had in exasperation and anger layered in it. But she had a right to feel angry and confused, because to be honest I had no idea what was going on and I knew more about this whole thing than she did.

"Guys we're going to the dance, you know you want to. I know how excited I was to go with Nick and there is no way I am taking that away from you."

They all exchanged anxious glances but knew that I was serious. They all mumbled what sounded like fine and went to get there coats. Everyone except Astley, who had a sly grin growing on his face. I didn't know why but it really pissed me off.

"Whats Astley, what's so funny" I snapped.

"Am I going to be your date" he said mischievously.

"Why not" I said. I knew he meant it as a joke but who was I kidding Nick was never going to except me the way I am. He looked shocked but then quickly hid it. We got up to leave, Is and Dev looking at me questioningly but I ignored them and walked out. We all got into the car and rode in silence. We were just about to walk into the gym when I noticed I forgot my clutch and cell phone in the car.

"Hey guys, I'll catch up I forgot my clutch in the car." Is, Dev, and Cassidy nodded and went into the gym. Astley lingered a bit longer trying to figure out if he should follow me or go with the rest of them.

"Go, I will be there in a sec. You're my date right?" I said, trying to smile. He returned my smile and started towards the gym. The presence came into my head again.

_**Look's like your over your pet dog. So you wouldn't mind if I killed him then? **_


	3. My Kingdom

Hey guys! I promised I would post another chapter today. I was looking at my story before I wrote this and it never posted the second chapter on Saturday so I guess I am posting two chapters today. The next chapter will be posted on Sunday night. Keep the reviews coming! Oh and in the last chapter I used the word Quiver, a quiver is the container thing that holds the arrows, for a bow and arrow that is strapped to your back… You know what I'm talking about?

Chapter 3

I gasped and spun around. Had someone been watching us the entire time? I looked into the forest behind me. I couldn't see anyone from the distance. I had to get closer, but we would be late for the dance if I made them wait any longer. I knew I had to see what was in the forest, because if I didn't my only hope of making sense of all this might be gone and there was no way I was risking that. I turned and slowly walked towards the others trying to buy myself time to quickly make an excuse.

"Zara hurry we're going to be late… err I guess later. I mean I'm all for being fashionably late but even this is pushing it!" Issie whined.

"Actually guys I think I am going to drop by Betty's house and see how she is doing. She was really excited that I was going to this ball" I quickly lied "But I'll meet you there soon though okay?" I added hopefully. Trying to be put on my best 'can you really say no to me' face.

"Okay I guess, but if we don't see you soon we are sending a search party after you. The last thing you need is to get tinked wearing that dress, those evil pixies could get you" Is exclaimed. It was almost like when she started ranting like that she turns that filter in her head off without even realizing it. I tried to look like it didn't effect me but I felt like someone had punched a hole through my stomach. Did she really just say the pixies were evil? She didn't realize her mistake until he saw the embarrassed looks around her. Then she got it.

"Oh Zara! I didn't mean you and Astley! Of course you're not evil" She quickly reassured me. But that didn't change the fact that she thought pixies were evil.

"Don't worry I know you didn't mean Astley and I" I said half heartedly. I could see the doubt in her eyes. I had a feeling that I knew she was lying but I didn't really want to dwell on the subject.

"Well I should go if I am going to make it to the dance in time" I said, my voice sounding empty. I guess that now was as good a time as ever to see if my wings would work. I focused on my energy, and tried to picture it floating. Before I knew it I was three feet in the air. I heard a collective gasp and saw everyone's face (especially Astley's) astonished to see me flying. I saw Devyn debating in his head whether of not to follow me, Astley's face was unreadable but I had a feeling that he was think the same thing. Before anyone could follow me I looked at the forest. But wait! Why didn't I think of this before if I fly right to the forest they will know where I am going so instead I flew towards the mall. If they caught up to me somewhere public they couldn't make a scene. They wouldn't risk it. I rose higher into the air and bolted towards the mall. I looked back in time to see Cassidy and Is yelling at me.

"Zara please come back! Where are you going?" That was the last thing I heard before I felt a presence in my mind again

_**Quickly turn left. Your were friend is changing and coming after you with your dear king. You must hurry unless you want them to catch up with you!**_

Shit he was right. I looked behind me Devyn had changed I didn't think that he would leave Is and Cassidy. I quickly turned left. I looked down. Is's car was driving down the street underneath me following where we were going. I quickly turned again to see Astley still behind me on my tail. Well I lost Devyn at least. I turned my head so that I was facing forward again. I ran straight into Devyn. I went to turn back but Astley had already restrained me, firmly holding my hands behind my back. I struggled in his grasp but he was much stronger than I was.

"Zara, my queen I demand you to come with us and stop struggling" he commanded

I was in utter shock, I never thought that he would use is kingly powers to command me to do anything. I had no choice but to obey him. My controlled body floated through the forest along side Devyn and Astley. When my body woke up from his control I was going to rip his head off. Astley and Devyn stopped at spot in the forest. I looked around and saw that there was a little circle drawn on the ground. Astley looked like he was concentrating really hard. Then all of a sudden the glamour came off of what looked like a mini city in front on them. Then I realized that this was Astley's kingdom. I don't know why it shocked me that much, maybe it's the fact that this is my kingdom too. We walked toward what looked like a castle. It was made out of glass and it was beautiful! The light reflected through it looked like a rainbow in a box. Astley saw my expression, I looked over at him and he looked relieved that I liked it.

"That my queen, is our house" he said smiling at the word 'our'.

But to my surprise we walked right past it and towards a grey stone building that had the words holding unit written on the front. It was at that moment that realization hit me. He was putting me in jail! I tried to struggle away but my body would not let me. I tried to speak and to my surprise I could. If glares could kill people Astley would be dead by now. He wasn't looking at me so I had another idea. I mean of course I could of just called his name but where was the fun in that? No, I wanted to make him feel bad about trying to shut me in jail. I thought of everything that made me mad. Betty kicking me out, some random person coming into my head without my permission, my pixie king and best friend trying to shut me in jail. My plan worked, my spiritual energy was so mad that Astley almost looked like he was burning. He spun around quickly, he was in so much pain I felt bad but I had to get him to command me to stop. If he did that then the previous command would be worthless and I could escape. The night was still before me and I couldn't loose this chance.

"Zara" he said, voice filled with rage "I command you to stop angering your spiritual energy." I smiled. Before he could do anything my wing carried me up into the sky. I had made my escape! I was in the forest when I heard a voice.

"Zara please forgive me" I turned to find Is. I had never seen her looking so sad. Well maybe the time she saw the pixies attack the bus, but what could be making her so sad that her expression was even close to that?

"Zara I know you don't understand but I am doing this to protect you" she said between sobs.

She held up a gun and pulled the trigger. I watched the bullet come towards me with great speed. I looked at Issie right before the bullet hit me with betrayal all over my face. But I saw a figure running towards me. Just as the bullet hit me, the figure yelled.

"Zara NOOOO!" I knew that voice! It was Nick.

"Nick!" Is and I yelled at the same time. Nick started running towards me. He dove for me just as Astley and Devyn swooped down from the air and carried me away. My eyes were starting to close but I saw Nick running trying to keep up with us. Nick is alive. The thought made a single tear fall from my eyes and slide down my cheek. Just then my eyes closed, and I was put into a deep sleep….


	4. Jail

Hey guys, I know I said that I would post the next chapter Sunday but I couldn't wait to show you what happened next and besides I only have until December 14th for this story to be finished. Next chapter should be posted on Monday night.

Chapter Four

My head felt so dizzy. Almost like someone had punched me unconscious. I opened my eyes and looked around me. I was still wearing my dress, but it was filthy and tattered. But that wasn't what bothered me most. Everything was metal; the walls, the floors, the doors, and even the cell bars. Wait what! Cell bars! I sat up and looked around me. I was sitting on a hard metal bed, and there was a metal toilet on the floor in the corner.

"Urghhhh!" I screamed "Stupid traitor friends. Stupid lying Astley!"

That's when I saw that there were camera's everywhere. All pointed at me, that was the last straw. Astley had better explain what the hell was going on, and they better do it now. I looked right at the audience of cameras and lost it.

"Someone had better get their ass down here and start explaining. NOW!" I shouted.

I heard movement near the door to the observation area in front of my cell. I hated this, whoever was coming in would be in the same room as me but I couldn't touch (or harm in this case) whoever it is. I mean what am I some kind of lab rat. Right on cue walked in Devyn, Issie and Astley walked into the room.

"I don't want to see you. Any of you" I spat. I looked at all of them. I could've sworn I saw Astley blink, Is on the other hand looked like she had been crying. Served her right for shooting my stomach with a shotgun. Devyn was unreadable though, which really bothered me.

"Well you wanted answers and we are the only ones who know them so it's us or nothing" Astley commented drily.

"Fine" I started angrily "Why am I in a freaking holding unit?" I got a whole bunch of uneasy glances.

"Please trust me when I say that this was the last place that I wanted to put you but it is by far the most secure and we need answers too"

"Wow. So you thought 'hmm my queen is keeping something from me. What should I do? Well I could always ask her but that's way too easy. Oh I know let put her in jail and force her to tell us' Great plan Astley because like I said yesterday, I was going to tell you guys after the ball, but now not a chance." I said feeling powerful.

"Zara I already know what's going on remember but I need you to tell me. I want you to know you can trust me" Astley said looking like I had just kicked him.

"Zara please you're my best friend, I can't stand to see you locked up like this. Besides I think you might want to know what we are holding in the next-"

"Issie, don't! Not until she tells us first" said Devyn. I looked around and saw my reflection off one of the walls. I looked like a wild pixie. My hair was a complete mess which matched my dress. My make-up was running and I looked so sad. Besides if I ever wanted to get out of here and find nick and the person in my head I had to tell them. So that's exactly what I did. When I was finished telling them about Nick I realized that tears were falling down my face. Astley took a key from his hand and unlocked my cell. I didn't move I just turned my face so he couldn't see me cry. Astley came over to sit beside me and I buried my head in his chest and just cried. After a while I stopped crying. I got up and walked out of my cell. I was twenty feet from the door when I heard my name called. The voice was coming from my left, but there was nothing there but a wall. I looked closer and realized that there was a glamour on the wall blocking me from seeing what or I guess who was behind it. I focused of taking the glamour down, and as soon as I did I saw the face that I had longed to see behind bars. It was Nick. I gasped and rushed over and pressed my face between the bars. He ran over to me and reached through the bars and gave me the hug that I thought I would never get again.

"Nick…but…how?" I stuttered happily. Before he could answer I reached inside the cell and put my hands into his hair and kissed him. He returned the kiss passionately. I ended the kiss and tried to break the bars apart, but volts of electricity left me immobilized on the floor.

"Zara! Someone help!" Nick called trying to reach me but I was to far away from where his hands could reach out of the cell. Two guards cam running down the hall. The dove down to help me immediately.

"Your highness! How did this happen?" the guard said shooting an accusing look at Nick. "You did this didn't you broken" he spat. The electricity stopped shooting through my body and I rubbed me hands, because they were still sore from where the bolts shot through me originally. The one guard took a remote out from his pocket and pressed a button. Within seconds Nick was on the floor convulsing, and shaking. The guards looked pleased but I was infuriated.

"Make it stop. What are you doing to him?" I asked very afraid as to what the answer would be. The guard gave me a confused look.

"But the broken attacked you your Highness" He said.

"No I shocked my self trying to break the bars open! It had nothing to do with him. Turn it off" I almost screamed. The guard did as I asked. Just then Astley, Issie, and Devyn came walking down the hall. I stood and approached Astley.

"What did you do to him? Why is he locked up?" I yelled. Astley looked like he was trying to avoid the question. I shot him and expectant look.

"Wait, how did you break down the glamour? I got seven pixies to put it up so that no matter how hard you tried you couldn't break it." He said looking a bit astonished.

"Well it looks like I'm more powerful than I look. But you still haven't answered my question and my patience is running out. A night in a jail cell does that to people." I spat.

"Wait, they locked you in a cell." Nick said astonished. He gave an infuriated look at Devyn. "I thought I told you if anything happened to me that you had to take care of Zara" Devyn looked a bit uncomfortable. It was several moments later before he spoke up.

"Well" He started. "She wasn't telling us everything she knew, and we needed answers."

"It was for her own good" Issie added. Nick shot an angry look at her.

"Just like shooting her in the stomach was for her own good too, right?" he spat. Issie broke down crying and ran away. Devyn ran after her calling her name. I looked back at nick and shot him a disapproving look.

"You could've said that differently"

"Zara do you have any idea what it felt like for me just watching you get shot, and there was nothing I could do to help you? I felt like I died too" he looked like an abandoned puppy.

"Yeah, well if you remember I went through that too." I was not going to cry. Not in front of Astley and all my guards. Nick looked down at my dress. It probably just occurred to him that he didn't bring me to he dance yesterday. Before he could say anything I had a question for Astley.

"Wait Astley what did they mean broken." He gave me a puzzled look. "The guards called him a broken." Astley gave me a surprised look.

"You mean they didn't tell you?" I shook my head and waited. "Zara the warriors of Vahalla broke him." He must of seen my puzzled expression so he continued. "It means that they tortured him until he became loyal to them. They used some kind of dark magic that makes him come back to them where ever they are. But we are working on reversing it my queen." Everything hit me at once. I looked over at Nick who was backing away from me, further into his cell. He looked horrified. His face had been washed out of colour.

"You're a pixie? Why did he call you his queen Zara?"

"Nick I let Astley turn me so that I would be strong enough to go to Vahalla and rescue you." He couldn't even look at me anymore. He touched his lips where I had kissed him. He looked up at me with hatred and deception all over his face.

"Don't come near me pixie" he shot. I gasped and started running.


	5. The rage of a tiger

Hey guys, I know it's been a while since I posted a chapter but I have had soooo much school work. I might not be able to finish the book the way I wanted because I don't have much time left! Anyway please comment and enjoy!

Chapter 5

I couldn't control my sobbing. My worst fears were coming true… Nick didn't love me anymore, and I had become the thing I swore I never would, a pixie. I was running around the stores and house trying to find where my new home was. I searched for another hour before I decided that I had to face Betty sometime and I really needed her and my mom, now more than ever. I flew up into the sky and started flying towards my house. When I landed on the ground I realized that my palms had become sweaty and my whole body was shaking with fear. Not fear that they would hurt me physically, I was more afraid that they were going to reject me again. I heard some sort of yelp behind me. I spun around and instantly snapped into defence mode. I saw a tiger in front of me, I couldn't make out what expression it was making because well give me a break I don't read tigers faces often. The tiger then leaped and I quickly ducked. But to my surprise the tiger leapt over me and then I realized that it was Betty. How could I be so stupid? I mean really how many tigers are there usually in small cities like this? But still I had to be sure.

"Betty?" I hesitated before starting again "Betty please, I'm not like the rest of them. I'm still me, please Betty I really need you right now. Nick-" Before I could even continue I started crying. Just the mention of his name got my tears started. I fell to the ground onto my knees, my hands covering my face, trying to conceal my tears (but not succeeding). I didn't even see her change but I barely had time to take a breath before she was ushering me into the house and into my room.

"Zara what happened. Oh Zara please don't tell me that he's dead." Betty was really trying to comfort me but now I just felt really angry. It would probably be better if he was dead. _**No**_ I chastised myself _**how can you say that? **_

"No Betty he isn't" I had to pause and compose myself "Actually he is in Astley's jail. I saw him today and he didn't accept me. Ohhh Betty how did ever fool myself that he would" I told Betty everything. Her expression kept changing. I didn't know what was happening. One minute I was telling Betty everything and the next she was drgging me out the front door. I stopped.

"Betty, where are we going?" I asked. She put her hands on my shoulder.

"Zara, honey I need you to fly me to Astley's kingdom okay this is important" I had learned that if Betty was serious then I had to be too an long time ago. I nodded. I told her to relax and put her feet on mine. As soon as she did we were in the air. Take me to Astley, I thought. Before I knew it we were at his kingdom. Betty didn't see past the glamour at first but she finally came around. I saw a guard I recognized from the jail. I approached him.

"Where is Astley? And Issie and Devyn" I asked him surprising myself because I sounded like a real queen.

"They are talking to the security guard at the jail, my queen" he said bowing his head at the end. I looked around and realized that I had no idea where we were.

"Thank you" I blushed, embarrassed "Do you mind directing us there?" He gave us directions and we walked there in silence. Betty looked like she was going to rip someone's head off.

"Betty why did you want me to take you here" I asked hesitantly.

"Zara you are about to find out" She said trying to not explode. We walked into the jail and I walked right through the doors and towards the big security room I had seen on my way out before. Sure enough everyone was there. Issie, Devyn, Astley, and the entire guard. They looked up acknowledging my presence and looked back at Astley. Issie however ran over me and wrapped me in the big hug.

"Zara, I'm sooooooo sorry. I swear that I never wanted to lock you up and I wanted to tell you we had Nick here. I am such an awful friend aren't I? She rambled on.

"Issie its okay, I really missed you too! Besides Betty forgave me she came here with me too—"I looked besides me where Betty used to be but was now empty. I looked around frantically. I ran out the door to go find her. I stopped and went pale; I realized why she made me bring her here. She wanted to yell at Nick. I ran towards his cell, only to find a row of guards blocking me. I saw that Betty had already reached Nick.

"Move" I yelled at the guards. "I have to stop her" They looked uncomfortable.

"My queen, a spell was but on the surrounding of the cell. Only a were can get in."

They explained. I moved right through them but sure enough I was blocked by an invisible wall. All I could do is watch my grandmother yell at the love of my life in horror.

"You little shit" she cursed. Still sounding like a fisherman I could see "How could you? After what she did for you! Then again you probably told her to leave before she could even explain it to you right?"

How can you still look at her Betty? She's a pixie! We hunt pixies not befriend them" he spat.

"You still don't get it do you? She did this for you, Nick. When you disappeared, she was more depressed than when her Dad died. I had never seen her like that. She looked so helpless and vulnerable. Then she started thinking like freaking martyr again and sacrificed her soul for you. She let Astley change her so that she would be aloud into Vahalla to save you. But the thing is, is that she is the same person that she was before. Do you really think that I would be here defending her if she wasn't? Do you think Is and Devyn would be here helping fight for her if they didn't believe she was still herself?" She saw his blank face "God you really are hopeless. Why am I even wasting my time?" She started to walk away until he reached out and grabbed her arm.

"She became pixie… for me?" he whispered the last word almost like it was unbearable. I couldn't take it anymore I had to get in there. I focused all my spiritual energy on the palms of my hands.

"I am Zara, a pixie queen, daughter of a pixie king, and I demand entrance" I started walking forward and the invisible wall kept moving in front of my hands until I shattered it. A ball of light exploded in front of me, when I look at myself to see if there was any physical damage done I saw that my tattered dress had been replaced with a gorgeous long flowing silk dress. My hair had been braided and draped over my right shoulder. I looked up to see everyone's expression. Nick and Betty looked star struck. But my early urgency had returned. I grabbed Betty's arm and felt something wet. Betty was bleeding from the cuts that where all over her body. I gasped. My power had done that to her. Betty collapsed onto the floor. I fell down to the floor and started shaking her hand.

"Betty! NO!" I started crying "BETTY! Hang on Betty, you can't leave me yet, I just got you back." I focused my energy again. "I, Zara, pixie queen, and daughter of the previous pixie king, demand you to heal her" I felt a sudden burst of wind being released from me and it entered into Betty's body. She suddenly sat up abruptly and gasped. I cried out in relief and hugged her. I heard Nick calling my name. Before I knew what was happening I was going through the bars of Nick's cell and was suddenly trapped.

"ASTLEY!" I yelled "GET ME OUT OF HERE!" I saw Astley come running over to the bars of my cell. He started yelling at he guards demanding what happened. I squeezed my head in pain as I felt the presence in my mind again

_**So I was right, you are part elf. If you know what's good for you, you will stop using your powers. **_

I screamed as a sudden sharp pain consumed my body.

"Astley! Help" I shrieked "Get him out of my head" I collapsed onto the ground.

_**My, my hostility my queen. Beside you might want to be nice to me. I will be the only one able to save you in the end.**_

Just then something sharp pierced through my stomach. When I looked down I saw an arrow through my heart. Just then I heard a familiar voice.

"I am here to take her Highness to Vahalla" said the Valkyrie "Anyone who interferes will be disposed of."


	6. Mom?

Hey guys I am going to be posting chapters like crazy this weekend so that I can try and finish the book before Tuesday morning. By the way I do no own any of the original characters! Oh and I decided that it would be cool if I put up a song that I thought went with each chapter I posted. You guys can put songs you think work in a review! :D

Song: Stutterin- Fefe Dobson

Chapter 6

I had no idea what was happening. I was sweating like crazy, and in the farthest corner of the cell. I felt trapped. There wound where the arrow shot me wouldn't stop bleeding. The Valkyrie started breaking apart the bars of Nick's cell, but the spell wouldn't let her through. She kept hitting the bars and trying to pull them apart but no matter what she did they wouldn't budge. I realized that she wasn't going to get in, but what did that mean for me? Valkryie's only come when a warrior is dying so that they can revive them and force them to be part of their army. But if the Valkyrie couldn't reach me did that mean I was going to die? I hadn't really taken a chance to look at everyone around me but as soon as I wish that I hadn't. Betty, Dev, Issie, and Astley where all yelling at me and trying to fight off the Valkyrie. I felt like I was in one of those movies when you see your life flash before your eyes. My vision was becoming spotty, and my eyes were starting to close. I felt someone squeezing my hand. When I looked up Nick was standing over me and as cliché as this sounds his voice was the only thing keeping me awake.

"Zara! Zara please don't close your eyes." He pleaded in between sobs "Zara I can't loose you again please stay with me. I…I need you" I had never really see Nick so upset. I mean he wasn't a closed book but her wasn't and open one either. I knew that I had to keep my eyes open, but it wasn't just for Nick. If I died, so does Astley and I couldn't let that happen just because I was shot by an arrow. I still don't understand where the arrow came from. I was almost like it had manifested in front of me. A pain I knew all to well was throbbing in my head, but this time it was must worst. I doubled over screaming which broke whatever progress my wound had made healing. Nick was at my side trying to comfort me by taking me into his arms. I started bleeding again but I didn't care, the pain was too much.

_**You have to listen to me. You are the only person that can make your pet unbroken. But you have to escape now. Picture your room back home and but all you energy into it. **_

I was scared of what was going to happen but I did as the voice said. I pictured my room. With my posters and books that used to be my Dad's. I opened my eyes and I was sitting in the corner of my room in the same position I had been in when I was still in the cell.

_**Good you can listen. Now wait there I am coming to get you.**_

I looked around my room to see where he could get in from, but I only saw the window. Well at least I will see him when he comes, I though bitterly. My stomach growled so I decided to go down to the kitchen to get something to eat. I looked around to see if anyone was watching, which normally would be stupid but I am not taking the chance anymore. When I saw that there was no one else around I decided to see if I really was part elf. I visualized the kitchen and when I opened my eyes I was there. I went into the fridge and saw that Betty had made corn beef hash. My heart suddenly felt really empty. I remember Nick had made me corn beef hash while Betty had him protecting me from pixies. We had so much fun, and even though Nick was back I had a feeling that the things he said in the cell weren't coming from him, but from Issie and Devyn. Maybe I had imagined the entire thing. It didn't matter now though, all that matters right now id finding out who was in my head. I didn't have to wait long thought, because I heard a voice behind me.

"Wow not even a hello?" he put on a mocking shocked look "And still nothing, it's not like me being your uncle or anything makes a difference." As soon as he said those words I finally turned to face him and he reminded me a lot of my Dad. Not the pixie one but my real Dad. It took a moment for me to get over my shock, but I was the one who finally spoke up.

"Is his some kind of sick joke?" I demanded "Because if it is, I'm not laughing."

"Shit" he cursed "Did you even know you where bleeding" He grabbed the cloth and held it against the spot where I had been shot. I had completely forgotten that I was still bleeding in al the confusion of what was happening in jail. Dammit! Everyone was still back in the prison. I had to see what was going on. I grabbed my uncle's hand and pictured the jail. I opened my eyes and I found myself standing in front of the jail with my uncle still beside me. I started walking up the steps and I heard him walking behind me. As soon as I walked in Astley saw me and ran over and hugged me. I hugged him back as tight as I could. He pulled away, and like I thought he would, he started demanding answers.

"Zara where did you go? Wait, forget that how did you leave? You just vanished! Do you know how worried I have been?" He said almost yelling at me.

'listen I know you all have questions but I have the only person who can answer them right here." I said turning towards my uncle. Just as I introduced them Betty turned the corner and saw us. She started running up to me and stopped when she saw the person standing beside me. She put her hand over her mouth and began crying.

"Jake?" His face lit up when Betty said his name "Oh my god I thought you were dead" And just like that she pulled him into a bigger hug than Astley had pulled me into.

"Oh Mom" Jake said. As soon as the hug was over he asked "Where is Zara's mother?"

"What do you mean? She is at my house." Now it was my turn to be worried. Then all of a sudden I was pulled into blackness again.


	7. When surviving is not an option

Hey guys keep the reviews coming!

Song: Last Kiss by Pearl Jam

Chapter 7

Stay calm, I told myself. There is nothing wrong, you are over-reacting. My heart beat had slowed down a bit. But from the look on Jake's face, I knew something still didn't add up. I nodded at Jake, Astley, and Betty.

"Let's go" I said. Issie and Devyn didn't look pleased that I didn't include them in this. I don't know why I included Jake, it was like my instinct told me too, but as we were leaving the jail Betty shifted into her tiger form and Jake followed. But he was a lion. They where walking on either side of Astley and I. As soon as we were out of Astley's kingdom I realized that we had no idea where we were going. I stopped and got a lot of confused look.

_**Pressure too much for you to handle?**_ I looked at Jake who had a sly grin spreading on his face.

"No smart ass" I looked at everyone "But we have no idea where we're going."

"She's right." Astley said thinking. Wait what if it was the Pixie King / my Dad, who took my mom. I had to see.

"Wait here" I pictured my Dad's house before I could be stopped. My eyes opened when I heard a scream coming from upstairs. I ran up the stairs to find my mother on the ground bleeding, thrashing out at things around her. It seemed too familiar. The realization hit me…She was becoming pixie. My Dad had kissed her. I dropped down to my knees and grabbed onto her arm.

"MOM! Mon please, hold on I know it hurts, just please hold on" I was balling my eyes out by now. I heard footsteps behind me and I spun around to see my Dad dressed in a dress shirt and sleek black pants. I stood up and walked towards him.

"What did you do!" I asked enraged "How could you do this to her against her will!"

I was shouting but I didn't care. Behind me, my mother was trying to stand up.

"Zara, I love you… Stay…with… Betty" That was the last thing she said to me before she closed her eyes for the final time. She wasn't strong enough to survive the change. I looked back at my father. I noticed a broom near the door, anger filling me I ran towards the broom and stabbed it through his heart. His eyes went wide before he closed his eyes, and took his last breath. I ran but my feet couldn't take the weight. I felt dizzy and had to crawl over to my mother. She was dead. I grabbed onto her arms and pictured the spot where I had left Astley, Betty and Jake.

"Zara! You found her-" She saw my mother, and I looked up, tears filling her eyes.

"It was my Dad, he tried to turn her against her will, and she didn't survive" She dropped down beside me, and I started crying for the first time since my mother had died. My mom and dad were both dead. I only had Jake and Betty left. Someone took me into their arms. I didn't care who it was I buried my self into their stomach and just began shedding the tears I had been holding back for a while. Whoever it was patted my back.

"Shhh, it'll get better I promise" Jake said. So that's who it was. I couldn't stay here with my Mom's body lying a few feet away from me. I pulled away from Jake, he looked surprised but didn't protest.

"I can't…I have…Can't stay here" That was all I could manage to say at that moment. I flashed myself to the jail again. I saw Issie and Devyn standing in front of Nick's cell. I ran over to them and fell right in front of them. That didn't stop me from crying on the floor though.

"Zara" they all said at the same time. Nicks hand reached through the cell bars, but I hit it away. Issie was hesitant but came and hugged me on the floor. Cassidy appeared from around the corner and ran over to me, falling onto the floor to get to my level. She put her hands just above me and closed her eyes. I somehow stopped crying. Cass opened her eyes.

"Zara, I just numbed your emotions so that you can tell us what happened" she explained.

I told them everything, and without crying, surprising myself but apparently not Cassidy. Issie started crying and Devyn was trying not to react ever since I told him I killed my dad. Just then Astley ran in through the door and hugged me. Nick looked jealous that I hugged him back. I started crying again into his shoulder. After five minutes of crying I ran out of tears and Astley released me.

"Where are Jake and Betty?" I asked feeling selfish that I hadn't realized they where gone before.

"Jake took Betty home, she was too upset to stay"

"Can you take me to our house Astley? I still can't find the way" I got him to laugh and he started leading me away. But Nick's voice stopped me.

"Zara can you ever forgive me?" He asked. I walked up too him, looked him straight in the eyes and said:

"Nick I became what I swore I never would just to save you, and now I'm starting to think I made a huge mistake." I started walking away.

"Please Zara can you at least try to understand why I reacted that way" he sounded desperate. I kept walking to meet Astley outside where I saw him on the ground being attacked by a Polar Bear. I ran and through the Polar bear off of him and went to knock it out until it switched into it's human form. He looked up at me.

"Zara stop, it's me" I stopped and saw my step-dad lying on the ground. I flashed home and grabbed Betty and Jake's arms and flashed back and they gasped when they saw him. It really was him. How was that possible?


	8. Author Note

Hey guys this is not a chapter and I don't think that I'm going to keep going with this story. I will be starting a different one soon, probably the fourth need pixies book. If you guys want me to write something in particular just comment saying so. I had five more chapters of this story saved on my USB stick and it got stepped on in the halls today and broke in two and I deleted the files off my computer after that so . Anyway just comment any stories you want me to write! And sorry about this story!


End file.
